The choice
by Niquete
Summary: A new villain threatens Raven and Beast boy gets jalous of her relationship with Damian


**I do not own the teen titans, I also hope you enjoy,this is my first fic,please let me know if you liked so that I get more motivation to continue!**

Beast boy POV:

It has been three years since the little prince of Gotham and hell had come live with us, at this time he was sixteen and so Raven and I. And since Star had moved out to live with Dick, Damian was officially our leader! But that wasn't all, since he arrived I started to notice how close he and Rae were getting and that started to bug me , their gothic AKA emo , I am a lonely teenager who wears only dark clothes even at beach and smile is not something that is on my vocabulary relationship was starting to piss me. I mean, I know that Damian and I are completely opposites and they have more things in common than her and I,but still .He was getting friends with her faster than I expected, they would train together ,drink tea or meditate and go on patrols, they got a freaking puppy together! I don't even know why the hell I care, we are friends too, but we are a different type of friends, we don't spend this much time together, we are the type of friends who tease each other and I go to her when I need an advice or she comes to me whenever she doesn't understand a slang or and emoji,some times when she needs fashion advice since star is with JL now. I guess we are so used to each other that she only see me as her friend or worse,her girlfriend! And for sometime I accept that, but than I started to realize how the two of them was starting to get aroud each other and I realize that I don't like this, all that intern jokes and subjects, its like they have their own language, its like he is stealing her from me ! I was her friend way before him, I was here when she had her nightmares about her father, I know everything about her, how everybody thinks her favorite outfit is going to be black but actually is a whit social shirt with jeans and a all star sneakers, I know her smell for miles, laved and chamomile tea, how she doesn't like to wear bra (which I think its super cool) she likes horror movies but secretly she loves Disney movies, I even know when she has her period !The first time she got I notice because of this stupid animal nose, she hated that and throw me at a car when she discovered that I knew , but know whenever she needs I am the one that is send to buy her tampons (I was so embarrassed the first time,now is so natural) I guess what I am trying to say is that its not fair that after all this she would still prefer him over me.

After 3 years some things were starting to change around the tower, we had new menbers, actually a lot, and we were divided by teams, and depending how was the level of risky that each enemy represented a certain team was activated. We( me , Rae, Cy, the brat, James,kid flash, bumble bee and Jon Kent) were team black.

-Titans! code red, I want all the Titans of Black team on the field right now! We have a new opponent unnamed and unknown, this will be a risky task since we have no record of this guy and no plan.(Damian)

-Yawn, relax dude team black is the badass team, that guy won't even know what hit him.(BB)

-Yes, also remind me later why are you in this team Beast boy.( what a idiot, the only reason he is the leader is because his father own our tower and apparently you have to be one of his sons to be leader, so unfair )

-Heeey that was not nice Robin (Cy)

I wasn't even listening Cy defending me, there was something else that caught my attention, she was laughing! So many times trying to get her to smile and she is laughing because of him! I wasn't even that funny, he would always do that to me, and she was only doing that because she likes him, maybe more than a friend, probably more than me! But why man,the guy is a jerk , shit why do I care, If she wants to chase that little idiot well, she is as much as an idiot as he is. And I don't even know why I am still thinking about this.

We took the plane, when a code red shows we get the plane, once we got down there we saw what we would face. It was a man, probably at his fifties with white hair and yellow eyes, scary ones, strapless I guess, the eys of a lunatic, and when he saw us, that same eyes looked at us like a hyena sees her prey ! His body was all twisted, like he wasn't even human and he smelled like a body in decomposintion, sometimes sucks being part animal.

When we got off the plane and started to walk across the street towards the building in construction that he was I could see that he wasn't exactly looking at us,but to one of us! He was looking at her! But why ? At this point I was starting to get worried, no one else was sensing this and I could be wrong, but I wasn't . I t was than that I notice the look on her face.

-Rae, do you know this creep?(BB)

-Not yet but she will( yellow eyes)

If the guy wasn't scary enough, his voice looked like it came straight from a horror movie

\- Listen to me you poor bastard, I don't know what you are or who you think you are and I also don't care. So let's cut the long speech and go straight to the point, you can surrender easily and come with us or we are going have to take by force.(Damian)

\- Robin I don't think he is on his right mind right know(Rae)

She looked truly concern, and if there was someone who could get Damian to step back it was her

-Nonsense, the man is just an old idiot who thinks he can scare us,now don't be afraid, he probably knows shit, I don't even know team black is doing here, we could just send the speedy twins.(Damian)

 **-I studied so much about you Raven, got every sorcery book I could find, spent all my money and did every kind of ritual and spell so I was able to be with you.( Yellow eyes)**

 **The guy was crazy, and the way he was looking at Rae ,so intense, like she was the last glass of water in the world, he was sweating and his eyes started to get bigger like he was going to explode and he was drooling..**

 **Before I realize I was already holding her arm and pulling her behind me**

 **-You do realize that we are in bigger number right? (Damian)**

 **-I don't like this Robin(BB)**

 **It all happened too fast,before we knew the guy started to recite some words like in a spell and jump around grunting and later screaming until horrible monster started to crawl from the ground, a lot of them, with wings ,huge teethes and tails, kind of like the Alien.**

 **Damian this are spelling words! He is summing ancient creatures we have to.. (Rae)**

 **Titans go! (Damian)**

 **Damian grabbed his sword and started to do those ninja stuff, going straight to the sicko ,I took the form of a prehistoric wolf (the more I aged, the more my animals option expended)**

 **I tried to stay close from Raven, always keeping an eye on her, she was scared I could tell, and she is Raven is almost never scared of anything. As the fight kept going I started to realize that the creatures were actually distracting us, and as soon they realized that I was protecting Rae, they started to focus more on me, jumping on my back, until one of them got from behind me and bit my ankle, pain spread from y leg to my stomach, still in in a giant wolf form I caught the son of a bitch that bit me by the neck and broke it. Blood spill from my mouth as I chained. I was so distracted by the pain that when I realize the creatures were all over her, pushing her by the cape, hair,arms and legs, they were so many that it was almost imperceptible that there was someone in that mount of creatures, until she screamed. Hearing her scream was more painful than the bite, I ran into her as a cheetah leaving a track of blood behind me, jumping as a snake then attacking as a bear I got almost all of them out of her they continued to attack and going for places like neck and legs, she tried to help but they were too many for us to handle and the others had their own problem,it was then that yellow eyes pronounced a new spell that sounded like Voldemort when he talked to the sneak, wich result in a pair of huge arms coming from the ground and trying to get raven**

 **-Raven look out! (BB)**

 **It was too late, swallowed by the earth she vanished with the yellow eyes**


End file.
